


Discovery

by bigbossg13



Series: Avengers Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbossg13/pseuds/bigbossg13
Series: Avengers Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859032
Kudos: 2





	Discovery

Steve ran through the battlefield, dodging gunfire blasts left and right. The blonde soldier was used to the familiar sounds of war, having been part of the Howling Commandos since 1943, and consequently been on many a battlefield. It was smoky, and bright for a Austrian spring. He had a goal to complete, and a Hitler to beat. 

Out of nowhere, a green illuminating light beam almost hit him but reflected off his shield. Steve frowned confused, but continued onto his goal. Suddenly he glanced up, and saw a man with long ginger hair and a beard riding a broom in midair racing towards the castle, Nurmengard, Hitler was rumored to be in. 

Steve shook his head, there was no way this was real. A man riding a broom in midair? It almost seemed like a childhood fantasy, or one of those stories of magic that he had been told about when he was younger. But he had to get to the castle before Hitler left, and so the soldier continued on. He dodged, pivoted, and ducked through the field gracefully and quickly. 

Soon he arrived at the castle, and that was where he got baffles again. Instead of gunfire, it was some more of those mysterious various colored light beams, and then suddenly a red one hit him right square in the chest. He fell back with a oof and got back up again, visibly confounded. A simple light beam should not be able to knock him down. He infiltrated the castle with ease, and right away he nearly got hit with another one of those light beams. He heard some shouting and ran towards it, hoping he’d find Hitler. 

“Gellert, don’t do this!” 

“I have to for the better of our race Albus!” 

“No you don’t!” 

Steve walked in on two men, one of them the ginger he had seen earlier dueling, shooting light beams with wooden sticks. One was a elder gray, and one was a polished brown. 

He muttered “What the hell?” as he stopped and watched in awe as the two wizards fought. 

Soon, with a well placed binding charm, the blonde man was down on the floor and the ginger looked towards him.  
“Cap. It’s nice to meet you.” He inclined his head in greeting. 

“But I am sorry about this. Obliviate. Stupefy.” The ginger incantated. 

Two beams hit Steve in the chest,  
and all he would recall of the moment, even 70 years later, would be the man on the broom that he swore up and down was real to many scoffs from the rest of the Avengers.


End file.
